


Jardín secreto

by kyoshiku



Category: Karmaland4, Youtubers
Genre: Despedida, M/M, flores doradas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoshiku/pseuds/kyoshiku
Summary: Es el momento, tu y yo sabiamos que llegaria y ahora debemos de soportarlo.Basado en la cancion cover Flowerfell "Secret Garden" de Kira0Loka y Riglock
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Kudos: 4





	Jardín secreto

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo un One-Shot y también de mis primeros intentos de escritura. Así que si desean pueden darme su opinión obviamente sin faltar el respeto.
> 
> Dicho esto espero que lo disfruten.

El viento soplaba con una suave brisa que golpeaba el rostro de los dos mientras avanzaban hacia aquel lugar que el albino había deseado visitar. Los pasos cada vez se sentían más pesados entre más los daba pues el lugar se encontraba sobre la colina y el sendero que les llevaría hasta ahí era de tierra y muchas piedras que dificultaban el caminar y eso sumado a que lo traía sobre su espalda lo hacía peor, sin embargo, no se rendiría hasta llevar a su compañero al lugar ansiado.

Y mientras el azabache avanzaba el albino se puso a pensar en la primera vez que lo vio…

“Se encontraba justo donde el puente conectaba ambos lados de aquel abismo tan profundo que al mirar hacia el fondo no se alcanzaba a ver más que oscuridad. Así justo cuando iba a dar un paso se detuvo al escuchar una voz.

—Hey, no eres de por aquí ¿cierto? 

Entonces se dio la vuelta, listo para luchar hasta que vio de quien se trataba.

—Uh…hola—dijo bajando la guardia.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte—hablo el extraño con una sonrisa ladina a la vez que extendía su mano para un saludo—mi nombre es Vegetta.

—Oh, eh, mi nombre es Rubius, igualmente es un gusto conocerte—al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano del contrario—soy nuevo aquí.

—Oh, eso es una sorpresa, no mucha gente viene a vivir en este pueblo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, y no los culpo tiene sentido que lo hagan—el albino solo le vio con duda a lo que el azabache prosiguió—es por la maldición de este lugar… fue lanzada hace mucho tiempo y hace que te crezcan flores por el cuerpo cada vez que mueres sin embargo regresas en el tiempo al inicio del día consiguiendo una especie de inmortalidad pero debilitando tu cuerpo con cada una de estas hasta que tu cuerpo tenga tantas flores que finalmente mueras.

—eso es feo.

—Sí, pero es así como vive la gente que decide quedarse e incluso si te vas la maldición no desaparece—dijo mirando hacia otro lado—así que la gente se toma sus precauciones para evitar morir.

—¿Osea que son inmortales? 

—¿Qué? No, no lo somos, envejecemos como cualquier humano, pero las flores pueden hacer que ese proceso de morir se adelante quitándote energía vital.

—Y ¿pueden quitar la maldición? 

—Sí, pero para ello se necesitan 7 almas para romper la maldición.

—¿Solo eso? Y ¿Por qué no lo han conseguido si mucha gente ha muerto? 

—Es que no están fácil, las almas que se necesitan no pueden ser cualquiera, se necesitan de almas específicas, esas que fueron escogidas por los dioses.

—Oh, qué mal.

—Si, pero dejando de lado ese tema estoy feliz de que tengamos a otro nuevo habitante aquí, estoy seguro de que vas a amar este lugar—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Si… estoy seguro de ello.“

Ya habían pasado unas horas y Vegetta estaba seguro de que llegarían pronto así que apresuro el paso.

—No te preocupes, Chiqui, ya estamos cerca.

—De acuerdo—dijo con una sonrisa, amaba ese apodo que el otro le había dado.

Sin embargo, esa sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente al recordar lo que el azabache estaba haciendo por él, eso le hizo sentir un poco culpable…

“Se levantó, el sudor frio caía por su frente, el miedo era notorio en su mirada, su respiración era agitada, y sus manos temblaban, así que trato de calmarse viendo donde estaba dándose cuenta de que era su casa más específicamente su habitación, se preguntaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta principal y una voz.

—Ding dong—oyó que gritaron.

¿Quién podrá ser? Fue lo que pensó, quito las sabanas y se levantó de la cama para bajar a la sala y abrir la puerta encontrándose con el oji morado.

—Buenos días Rubius, ¿estás listo para la misión de hoy? —se oía emocionado pero el mencionado se sintió extraño como si ya hubiera escuchado eso.

—B-bueno días Vegetitta, creo que si estoy listo.

—¿Crees? ¿Qué te sucede? Ayer estabas emocionado por la misión y hoy pareces preocupado por ella—dijo mientras le miraba con aquellos ojos que siempre llamaron su atención   
dándole una mirada preocupada.

—Amm, no pasa nada, es solo que estoy nervioso por mi primera misión—agito las manos entonces noto que en la muñeca tenía una flor—uh, ¿qué es esto?

—¿Qué cosa? .

—Esto—dijo mostrando su mano a lo que respondió con una mirada preocupada.

—Es una flor dorada

—¿flor dorada? Y ¿Qué tiene de especial? 

—¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando llegaste al pueblo, lo de la maldición? —asintió el híbrido—estas son las flores que te aparecen, significa que moriste—  
Eso le preocupo al híbrido así que intento arrancarla fallando en el proceso solo obteniendo dolor. A lo que el azabache le detuvo tomando sus manos.

—¿P-pero que haces? Esas flores no las puedes arrancar ahora son parte de tu cuerpo.

El albino lo miro y el azabache le devolvió la mirada, viéndose fijamente, Rubius noto las diversas flores que poseía el otro además de la preocupación en el mirar de aquellos ojos color amatista que querían calmar el temor que poseía. Así duraron un par de minutos con un mirar compartido y las manos del otro sujetándose como si temieran que al soltarlo se desvanecería.”

Entonces Vegetta se detuvo lo que sorprendió al oji verde.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —

—Llegamos, justo ahora estamos en la entrada, ¿estas emocionado? —la voz del azabache intentaba sonar feliz pero aun así se notaba la tristeza en sus palabras

—Sí, aunque estoy un poco nervioso—lo mismo le sucedía al albino

—No estés nervioso, todo saldrá bien— dijo recostando su cabeza sobre la del otro

“El cielo sobre ellos se alzaba mostrando unos colores rojizos y anaranjados mientras el sol se ocultaba tras las colinas, era un atardecer hermoso especialmente en donde estaban que era la casa del árbol en la casa de Vegetta, se encontraban sentados en una de las orillas viendo como aquella esfera se ocultaba en el cielo para abrirle paso a su contraparte nocturna.

—Es una hermosa vista ¿no lo crees? —hablo el azabache rompiendo el silencio, pero sin dejar de ver el espectáculo.

—Si—dijo volteando a ver a su compañero.

—Esto será genial, había esperado esta lluvia de meteoritos desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿De verdad? 

—Sí, también esperaba poder verla contigo, creí que te gustaría Chiqui—dijo con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

—Oh.

Por alguna razón esas palabras le hicieron sonrojarse un poco.

—Mira—volteo hacia arriba— ya anocheció, la lluvia de estrellas comenzara pronto.

—Ah, sí, eso creo.

Luego de eso siguieron conversando sin embargo al híbrido le causo curiosidad lo que dijo Vegetta. «¿a qué se refería con verla conmigo? quizás… quizás me ama por la forma en que me habla…no, no lo creo», pensó, soltando un suspiro que el azabache no dejo escapar.

—¿Qué sucede? 

—Ah, nada es solo que me parece muy lindo que quisieras ver la lluvia de meteoritos conmigo.

Vegeta solo respondió con una risa algo nerviosa.”

Al fin habían llegado, era una caverna grande con un agujero arriba donde se filtraba el sol, el suelo estaba lleno de flores doradas iguales a las que cubrían el cuerpo del más alto así que Vegetta camino hasta el centro de aquel lugar donde bajo con suavidad a su compañero y luego prosiguió a hincarse recargando el cuerpo de Rubius sobre sus piernas.

—Es un hermoso lugar, ¿no lo crees? —dijo el albino acariciando el rostro de Vegetta.

—S-si.

El oji morado sonreía con unas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer e internamente agradecía que Rubius no pudiera verlo así.

—Am, quiero decirte algo.

—¿Qué cosa? 

—Ayer mientras dormía tuve una revelación… Una voz me dijo que mi alma era especial, que era un alma escogida por los dioses así que pensé que podrían utilizar la mía.

—Pero no voy a usar tu alma para eso, si lo hago desaparecerá y no quiero perderte para siempre—las lágrimas que habían amenazado con caer lo hicieron justo sobre la cara del albino.

—Hey, no estés triste, no me voy a ir de tu lado, siempre voy a estar ahí.

—Querido, Rubius, quédate conmigo, ya no sé a dónde ir—dijo tragando duro para después soltar un sollozo.

—No hay tiempo y temo ver esta flor marchitar—respondió muy suave con la mirada baja sin soltar su rostro .

—Por favor, no seas el séptimo.

—Lo siento.

—Lamento no haberte protegido, esto es mi culpa—dijo entre sollozos que lastimaban el corazón de Rubius.

—No importa, me basta con un poco de tu amabilidad—guardo silencio unos segundos y prosiguió—además la revelación que tuve, la verdadera, es que solo sería feliz construyendo mi hogar en tu corazón.

Y con las pocas fuerzas se levantó un poco además de atraer a Vegetta mas cerca. Ambos sentían la respiración del otro y se detuvieron a pocos centímetros, un momento que no duro mucho pues terminaron de acortar esa distancia para finalmente unir sus labios en un beso cargado del amor que se sentían el uno por el otro y por el dolor que este significaba. De repente el albino se separó.

—¿Puedes prometerme algo? —pregunto en albino

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cada que mires las estrellas piensa en mí, ¿quieres?

—Siempre lo hago, Chiqui—dijo el azabache con una sonrisa que el albino imito sin darse cuenta para luego volver a unir sus labios.

Así siguieron unos pocos minutos hasta que la fuerza de Rubius disminuyo completamente dejando caer su cuerpo separándose de Vegetta quien le bajo con delicadeza. Una vez lo bajo completamente vio a su amado, observando la cantidad de flores que decoraban su cuerpo, aquellas que no les basto solo con quitarle la vista, sino que se llevaron algo más, a él.

Entonces una pequeña esfera blanca con un corazón en el centro salió flotando de su pecho que tomo entre sus manos y la atrajo hacia el hasta que la abrazo soltando entre sollozos amargas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre las flores culpables de todo esto.


End file.
